Love is for the Crazy
by Faithless-Demon
Summary: Harley Quinn is becoming tired of Joker's abuse and wants new love. Luckily for her, Deadpool mysteriously appears in Gotham and one random encounter turns into something more. [rating may change]
1. Chapter 1

**this is an idea that just popped in my head and won't go away. multi-chapter story told from different POVs. please review!**

* * *

HARLEY'S POV

Walking through Gotham, Puddin wanted me to go into a hatshop and make room for him to 'make his mark' as he put it. Why a hatshop I don't know. I walked in and pulled my floppy hat down lower so that I wouldn't be recognized. A nice old lady stood at the front desk and looked at me when I walked up.

"I need to get in the back." I said as politely as possible. "Only the specials go in the back." she said vaguely. "Um...what?" The woman pulled out a rifle and pointed it at my chest. "I ain't seen you 'round here before. You new?"

A single gunshot rang out before I could answer. The woman now had a smoking hole in her chest and her body fell to the floor. "Well. That was messy." My joker stood with his pistol drawn with blood splattered on his shoes. "Stop staring at me Harley and come on!" I shook myself out of a daze and followed after him like a lost puppy. We walked through the service door and happened upon a drug gang playing poker.

We stood in the shadows and took in the scene. Twenty thugs were in the room. Some played poker while the others were either smoking or messing with their guns. One thug had stood up at the sound of an open door. "Carla?" he called out. Puddin's laugh filled the room, causing the men to reach for their guns. "I don't think so. Harley!" I ran forward, backflipped over the men, and grabbed their assorted weapons.

"Now that those useless things are taken care of..." Puddin walked out of the shadows and grabbed one of the men by the throat. "Let's get down to business."

"We don't take orders from you, Joker." The man spoke up. "Well, I guess you don't." The thug looked confused while Puddin nodded to me and I smirked. "Wrong decision asshole. No one talks to Mistah J like that!" I grabbed my baseball bat from its place on my back and slammed it into his back causing him to yell in pain. "Argh!" Puddin turned to me. "Harley, do you want to do the honors?" My eyes sparkled as I took the knife from his hand. I held the chin of the thug up and looked into his eyes. "Ready to die?" His eyes widened in fear as I put the knife on his cheek. "Sh...it'll all be over soon." I whispered then yanked the knife across his mouth from cheek to cheek. He fell with a *thump*, his face scarred with the smile of my love.

The other thugs faces went stark white while I smirked and handed Puddin the knife. I giggled when one of them puked in a corner. "Now, if there aren't any more interruptions.." Puddin began. I sat down on the poker table and half-listened to what was being said.

I couldn't help but sigh as the events of the past few days ran through my head. Joker had began to hit me more than normal and it had gotten me thinking if there was any way to either get him to stop, or if I could just leave and find someone else...

* * *

WADE'S POV

"What the hell?" I wondered aloud, rubbing my head. "Must've had one to many chimichangas." I stood up and walked into my small living room. My day became a lot more complicated when I turned on my TV.

=It's just in. Batman has defeated the Riddler once again and has brought him to Arkham Asylum. All hostages are accounted for and are being rescued by Robin and Nightwing from the Riddler's underground hideout. This is Vicki Vale with GCN reporting.=

Muting the TV, I walked to my window. I opened the curtains to see a foreign cityscape. Sprawling industrial buildings mixed with modern skyscrapers and office buildings filled the cityscape of the city. Rubbing my eyes, I did a double take. "Holy shit." I whispered in awe, realizing where I was.

Running back to my bed, I searched for the item in question. Finally, it fell into my hands. My Batman: Under the Red Hood graphic novel. Flipping rapidly through the pages, I found that the cityscape of Gotham matched exactly to the one that was outside my window. "No ****ing way. I'm in Gotham. Doesn't matter how or when, but I finally get to live out my dream." I paused for dramatic effect for whatever audience was reading. "I get to fight Batman!"

* * *

 **so...what do you think? didn't exactly come out the way I wanted it too but...whatever. reviews help for faster updates!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG thank yous go out to all of you who favorited or followed this story! you all make me so happy! *doing a little dance* anyway, this chapter will include a deadpool vs batman fight (please tell me if I do good cause I suck at fight scenes) and some references if you can catch them...*wink wink* and without further a do...**

* * *

HARLEY'S POV

"Harley!"

I jerked up and looked around frantically. My eyes then landed on my Puddin who stood not but three feet away from me. "Yes, Puddin?" he sighed. "We are going to go rob an auction so go. Get. DRESSED!" he yelled at me. I nodded and did as told, running to our shared 'bedroom'.

Changing out of the long nightshirt I had had on, I walked out wearing my brand new costume Puddin had gotten for me. It had a black and red corset that showed off my toned stomach and highlighted my femininity. The pants were red and black as well and hugged my thighs snuggly. I finished the look by throwing up my hair in my signature pigtails, the tips of my hair dyed the red and black that contrasted against my naturally blonde hair.

"Okay, Puddin!" I shouted out and grabbed my baseball bat and many guns stocked with plenty of ammo. I found him in the entrance of our abandoned funhouse, leaning against the rotten wood door. "Finally." he mumbled and walked outside. I followed and found two garbage trucks filled with our many goons. Puddin climbed into the front one while I got in the back of the second one. Soon, we reached our destination and walked in together, guns ablazing.

A few threats to kill later, and we had us a room full of loaded rich people, including a couple of pigs who were supposed to protect the people. Ha! Lotta good that did 'em. I was walking towards an older woman when the shattering of glass drew my attention.

I cursed under my breath and looked up to spot B-man. "Harley! Distract the Bat!" Puddin shouted at me from across the room as he collected the loot. I nodded and raised my baseball bat, running towards my target.

He blocked my swing and swept me off my feet, making me land hard on my butt. "Hey B-man! Didn't your momma ever tell ya it isn't polite to hit a lady?" I cried and glanced to where Puddin had been only to see he had disappeared along with the rest of the goons and trucks. "Looks like your 'puddin' left you, Quinn." said B-man's gravelly voice. I jumped up and punched him square in the jaw, catching him off-guard.

"Don't you talk bad about my Mistah J! He loves me, he does! Just has a strange way of showing it that's all." my voice betrayed me however as it sounded weak and vulnerable.

B-man didn't make me feel any better as he chuckled. "Sure Quinn. Sure. And I'm Lex Luthor." I felt my emotions rise up as I got right up in his face. "I know what your problem is B-man! You just can't handle the fact that Joker has someone like me to love him! You're jealous!" I must've hit a nerve because he reals back and next thing I know, I'm back in my cell at the asylum with its vent that leads to Mistah J's empty cell.

* * *

WADE'S POV

I was overwhelmed.

Gotham was a dream come true. Just walking down the street for five minutes I saw at least three rapists, five assaults, and two robberies. Breathing in the crisp night air, I scared the crap out of a little girl who ran away screaming, "ZSASZ!" I smiled at being compared to the lesser-known villain. All I needed now was just to make a name for myself. To do this, I needed to do something incredible and big. It was Gotham after all.

A plan began to form in my mind, at least in what was left of it, and I headed towards the GCPD precinct building. I walked in unnoticed. Passing a few lone officers, I easily knocked them out and tied them up.

The fun began to start when I reached the holding cells and commissioner's office. The whole police force stood around the holding cells and in the room across from it that was the break room. Many gunshots and broken bones later, I handcuffed and threw the police into the cells and released the prisoners inside. Then I headed for my prize.

Commissioner Jim Gordon.

His office sat straight ahead of me as I stared down the hall. Opening the door, I found the famous man on the phone with, by how he kept saying 'Barbara', his daughter Batgirl. Gordon put his phone on the desk, having not noticed me yet. I took the opportunity, pulling on my mask and drawing Bea and Arthur from my back, holding them against Jim's throat. "I would think about your next move _very_ carefully, Commissioner." He gulped and glanced at me. "Slade?" he whispered uncertainly. I growled at being compared to that phony. "Don't call me that. Name's Deadpool and I would like to make _my_ mark on Gotham City." I sheathed my katanas and drew my gun. "Any reason why I need you alive, Jim? All I need to get Batman's attention is the signal. If you want to be left alive, give me one good reason."

Gordon's eyes widened as he began to sweat. "Clock's ticking Commish." I silently put my gun away, making sure Gordon thought that he still had his hands tied.

"Wait!" Gordon cried. "If you keep me alive, Batman won't attack you." I laughed. He misunderstood. "Oh Commish. You sir, are funny. I _want_ Batman to attack I've dreamed about it my whole life." Gordon made a strange sputtering noise. "W-what?"

"You heard me." I quickly grabbed his arm and pulled it behind him, pinning him down. "When you wake up, make sure you get the name right. D-E-A-D-P-O-O-L. Deadpool. I'm NOT ****ing Slade!" Gordon nodded and I grinned, knocking him unconscious.

Leaving him behind, I climbed the rooftop access and could see a halo of light surrounding it. The batsignal. All one needed to call the Bat was a simple light in the sky. I slowly walked toward it, shedding the trenchcoat I had been wearing, and flipped the switch. The light turned on and lit up the sky like a beacon, its yellow light illuminating the night sky.

I smiled. All I had to do now was wait. Luckily I didn't have long to wait and a dark shadow descended across the grey sky. "Na na na na na na BATMAN!" I shouted his name as he landed next to the signal. "Who are you?" he asked in his awesome baritone voice that I knew was staged. I tilted my head to the left and then the right, staring at him in awe and wonder. "I could ask the same thing. Are you Adam? George? Ben? Christian? Oo oo! I know! You're Kevin!" I laughed at my jokes and laughed even harder at Bruce's confused expression.

"Ah I'm just messing with you! I know exactly who you are, Bruce." I smiled as what was visible of his face blanched.

"Who the hell are you?!" Bruce demanded. "Feisty!" I said and made cat noises. Bruce lost it and ran at me. I easily dodged and called over my shoulder, "I just wanta say-" he threw a batarang at me which I caught. "-this is a real honor!" I threw the batarang back and unsheathed Bea and Arthur. "Come at me, Bruce! Make this interesting!" He growled and I threw Bea at the him and, as expected, he dodged but she caught the movement of his cape, pinning him to the wall.

"Huh. Guess binging on all those fight scenes paid off." I said aloud and ran at Bruce as he attempted to detach his cape. Slashing at his side with Arthur, I drew blood and kicked at the wound, exposing muscle and more blood. Bruce winced and gave me a glare that transmitted his desire for revenge. "Uh oh. Did I make the big, bad Bat mad?" I taunted and put my index fingers on top of my head in an imitation of his bat ears. "I am the night! I am vengeance! I am a billionaire who dresses up like a giant rodent and kicks ass!" I shouted out in my Batman voice. Bruce ripped off his cape and threw down a smoke bomb. I groaned.

"Come on, Bruce! You can do better then this! Come on out, I need to finish this!" I yelled as the smoke dissipated revealing, not surprisingly, empty roof. I walked over and grabbed Bea, sheathing both of them and pulling out my pistol, looking around for anything unnatural.

Listening closely over the sound of the storms rolling in above, I heard a boot skid across concrete to my left. I shot out in that direction, and heard the satisfying sound of the bullet hitting its target of flesh.

"I got you now, Bruce!" Walking towards the fallen Dark Knight, I heard a sound only written in comic books. I turned and saw the big blue Boy Scout in all his glory. "Clark! Glad you could join the party! I was starting to get bored with just Bru-" Superman cut me off by literally cutting me off. "What the **** was that for?" I yelled looking down at the stump that used to be my hand. Supes didn't answer, he just hovered in the air. Too late, I heard Bruce getting up and earned a punch to my face, knocking me into the world of country boy aliens and talking bats.

* * *

 **second chapter done and done! yay! for those of you who think this is going slow, don't worry. harleen and wade will meet up next chapter...**

 **any reviews and helpful criticism are always welcome so please do! I will update soon but until then...**

 **NANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANA BATMAN! :) :) :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**okay so chapter three! yay! I wanta get this out there right now. I will not be writing a lemon. slight lemons maybe but if you want to write one of your own between the two crazy lovebirds go ahead...I wont.  
in this chapter** **harleen** **and wade talk a little bit. also more references that can only be made possible with a character like wade! please R &R ;)**

* * *

WADE'S POV

I moaned aloud and went to stretch, only to groan in frustration when I realized I was in handcuffs and in a Corinthian leather chair. "Oh Bruce, love the Corinthian! Let me guess. Joker complain too much about the uncomfortable seats?" I said as I looked at Bruce. He did not acknowledge me, only slumping back in his chair and keeping his eyes on the road.

I scoffed. "Rude." I looked around the car in awe. "Sweet tech. Latest Wayne Enterprises gadgetry?" This time Bruce looked at me and I experienced the batglare full-on.

"What is your name and what are you doing in my city?" he growled out, switching the car to auto-pilot to fully look at me. I somehow managed to execute a bow while sitting and replied. "Wade Wilson aka Deadpool, the Merc with a Mouth. I come from a galaxy far, far away where different heroes other than yourself and Clark protect and serve. As to what I'm doing in your city, I had no choice. Someone brought me here and I've dreamed about fighting you and the Boy Scout since I was a kid. Plus, if there is no way back to my earth I might as well get settled here and make a name for myself."

Bruce gave me an unreadable expression. "Well, you've caught our attention. Taking out the whole police force and then advertising it with the batsignal isn't exactly subtle. Unfortunately, as much as I find your story interesting, Joker is still on the loose and I need to keep lunatics like yourself off the streets."

I felt a surge of joy as I realized what he was saying. "You don't mean the Asylum do you?" As soon as the words were out, the car stopped and I looked out the windshield to see the famed Arkham Asylum.

Bruce got out and I followed. "Hey Bruce, I forgot to ask. Have you been over to Jason's grave lately? Poor kid. Died so young. Unless of course Superboy has punched the universe. Has that happened?" Bruce glared and I smirked, allowing him to walk me through the rusty iron gates of the Asylum.

Doctors were waiting for us along with some of the guards to escort me to my cell. Hugo Strange was among them and I sent a wave his way, smiling at his expression. The guards came over to take me from Bruce. I wanted so bad to say his name but that would just ruin my fun so I held back for later. "Batman, you aren't going to let them take me are you? We were having so much fun." The guards began to pull me away and I faked a struggle to get closer to Bruce.

I succeeded in shoving the guards away and got up close to Bruce's face and whispered so that I was not heard by any except him. "Parents happy, Bruce? You think that they approve of your antics? Running around, playing hero, beating up criminals. And using their money to do it. You think you're _helping_ Gotham? Oh, no Bruce. You're just making it worse, attracting the crazies like me to this god-forsaken hell-hole. You're the worst of us all."

Bruce's face went from emotionless to hard anger in a matter of seconds. He tried to cover up his other emotions too with anger but I saw as they ran across his face. _Anger. Sadness. Confusion._ And the realization that what I said was true.

He left the room, his cape fluttering behind him. I then turned to the guards and allowed myself to be swept away into the hall. I knew immediately that it was overcrowded when I was hit with a wave of loud. Shouting, howls of pain, and crying filled my ears as the guards tried to hold back the hands reaching through the bars.

My eyes sparkled. "And I thought I had a lot of action figures! You guys have got 'em all!" I said as we made our way past general populace and into maximum security where Batman's biggest and baddest villains lay in wait. It was quieter in this hall and I welcomed it to make witty comments on each and every villain.

"Hey Freeze. Why don't you send yourself to the cooler and try to forget Garden Gal?" Freeze looked up in his ice covered cell and banged his fist on the glass and began to yell. I couldn't hear him though because of the soundproof glass. I turned and saw Two-Face looking at me. "Harvey my boy! How you doing? Ledger hasn't put a gun to his head and made you pull the trigger has he? Cause that'd be bad; 'specially since we're two peas in a pod." His eyes narrowed and he reached for the coin that wasn't there.

We continued down the hall where we had to stop and wait for security in the front to unlock the door. Penguin sat to my left, messing with his cigar. "Oswald! I just loved you in Despicable Me! My favorite part was when you punched that shark. You didn't even need shark repellant!" He scowled and gave me the finger which I returned.

The door to the next hall of maximum security opened and I was guided through. Poison Ivy, Bane, and Man Bat all sat in isolation chambers while two cells sat off to the side. Two of the four guards went over to fix my cell and the other two watched me warily as I approached the glass.

"Kirk, do you think you could stop scaring the crap out of me every time I replay my game? I mean, honestly, all I do is just grapple to an innocent roof and I get ****ing scarred for life!" I turn to Bane who was sleeping in the corner of his cell. I grinned and banged my high-tech cuffs against the glass, waking him up. "Wakey wakey sleeping beauty! Your prince charming is here!" Bane stalked forward and looked down at me. "Who dares insult Bane?" he said in his accented voice.

I did a curtsy and looked up at him. "Name's Deadpool. But honestly, you've broken Batman before! How the hell can you justify that awful team-up with Ivy and Freeze? Insulting us like that, and then you get pissed when someone insults you." I shook my head and rested my head against the glass. "Shameful."

I get jerked back to the glass of Ivy's cell and thrown to the ground as Bane hits the glass, looking beyond pissed and angry at me but doesn't say a word. I pick myself up and glance at Ivy.

"Ivy, just don't die, okay? And keep your outfit please. Don't go around wearing just a jacket and leaf underoos." She looked at me and then down at her, thankfully, fully-clothed body. When she looked back up, I was being guided over to one of the cells on the side. "Alright, 'Deadpool'. This is the only available cell as we finally have all the loonies, except Joker, in custody. So deal with it okay?" One of the guards said as I was pushed into the cell and the cuffs were undone.

The door was shut and I sat on the surprisingly comfortable bed as the guards left. I glanced around, taking in my surroundings. The cell was similar to those I had been in before except that pictures of Batman covered the ceiling, covered in graffiti and discarded straightjackets sat on the floor. I realized then that Bruce had taken away my gear leaving only my basic red and black suit and mask with empty holsters.

Moaning, I laid down, resting my head onto the pillow but was surprised to feel cool metal penetrate the thin fabric. Sitting back up I looked around for any cameras. I found one in the corner of my cell and destroyed it before reaching into the pillow sheet. My fingers met a blade and I pulled it out. Six inches long, the knife was bloodstained and the grip was carved to look like a smile. I knew immediately who it belonged to and smiled, admiring the knife before slipping it back into the pillow.

I sighed and rubbed my face in exhaustion before laying back down and this time welcoming the blade's presence, before I fall asleep to the sound of the flickering light outside my cell.

* * *

HARLEY'S POV

I woke up in cold sweat. My mind raced to catch up with my eyes to figure out where I was. At first, I was okay with it before I remembered that Mistah J had left me for B-man and I was alone. Well, except for Red. She had a cell right across from mine and it comforted me to know that she was there.

I was about to fall back to sleep when an unmistakable sound reached me through the vent that led to Mistah J's cell.

The sound of the heavy breathing of a man.

My heart thumped in my ears as I leapt to the space underneath the vent and called out. "Mistah J?" I heard a snort and a "What the hell..?" I realized then that it wasn't my Joker. But I had to wonder. _Who had they put that was so crazy that he had to be put in Mistah J's cell?_

The mysterious man spoke clearer this time. "Who's there?" His voice sounded like he had some tissue damage in his throat, my medical major couldn't help but note. I replied warily. "Name's Harley Quinn. Who're you?"

The man took a moment to reply. "Wade Wilson. People call me Deadpool." I nodded even though he couldn't see me. "What's your story Mistah Deadpool?" He laughed. "I'm not from around here. I came from someplace far away to make a name for myself and to get a job. And Harley, call me Wade." He sounded as if he was choosing his words carefully and I became suspicious but felt sorry for him for some reason.

"Okay Wade. What'd you do that was so bad they had to put you in Mistah J's cell?"

"Well, Harl, I took out the whole GCPD precinct and Jimbo. I climbed to the roof and called Batman and fought him. He called the Boy Scout and boom! I find myself here." I was speechless. Me and Puddin tried to do that so many times but always failed. _How the hell did he do it? I mean it's not like he has superpowers or something!_ I ranted in my head.

I heard Wade yawn through the vent and turned my attention back to him. "Harl do you think we can talk more tomorrow? I'm pretty tired." I nodded and soon heard his heavy breathing through the vent before I could answer. I smiled and fell back onto my bed, falling peacefully asleep to the sound of Wade's breathing through the vent above.

* * *

 **okay so now wade and harleen have 'met'. don't worry next chapter they will meet in person and we find out harleen's thoughts on wade.  
** **I loved writing the references in this chapter so please tell me what you think of them!  
any ideas or criticism you have for this story is greatly appreciated **


	4. Chapter 4

**please put down your pitchforks, torches, knifes and other weapons of torture for i am back with a brand new chapter of this story! as to why i was gone for so long (like a month) i have a very good and irritating reason. my computer got malware and it took forever to get it out. but dont worry i am back now for this new chapter.  
also cookies to the 40 people who are following this and 26 people who have favorited (i dont think that is a word) this story too! and now, on with the story!**

* * *

WADE'S POV

I woke up and yawned before taking in my unfamiliar surroundings. White padded walls, batman covered ceiling, knife in the pillow. Then it came back to me of where I was and how I got here. I got up and looked out of the small barred spot in the door of my cell. No one but my fellow inmates were there. Groaning, I sat back down and began to mess with the knife again.

Just when I started to get bored, I heard a squeaky voice from the vent above me. "Wade! You there?" It took me a moment to realize that it was Harley. The Harley Quinn, lover of the Joker, blah blah blah. She was whom I had a talk with last night and who had made me smile for the first time since Weapon X. Not a crazed, killer smile but a real, genuine smile that only my mother could make grace my face. With a small jolt I realized that even though I had just met this crazy girl, through an air vent mind you, I was already in love.

"Hello?" she asked again, this time more frantic. "Huh? Oh, sorry Harl. I was day-dreaming." I answered, shaking myself out of my love trance. "That's okay. You worried me there for a second. I thought you had killed yourself or that they had taken you away." she said.

I chuckled. "Don't worry, Harl. That won't happen."

She seemed satisfied with that and began to ask me questions. It was like a one-sided game of 20 questions because I knew everything about her yet she knew nothing about me. I answered them all except the one of where I came from. I didn't feel comfortable telling her that yet. She might see me as a freak or something. Plus, I _know_ that she doesn't want me to know everything about her.

"Come on Wade!" She exclaimed. "Why won't you tell me?" I sighed. "It's just better that way. Maybe someday I'll tell you but not right now."

She huffed and took in a breath as if she was going to protest when I heard a guard knock on my door. I looked up and saw a wide-eyed guard looking through the bars in my cell door. Then he said something that would've made me angry in any other situation.

"Spider-man?"

I felt a sinister smile make it's way across my face as a plan began to form in my head. I leaped up from my spot on the bed to the door. "Yes! It's me! They locked me in here-" I paused to squint at his name tag. "-James. There must've been a mistake, I'm a hero for God's sake! I don't belong in an asylum."

James just kept staring at me starstruck. "James." I said, snapping my fingers in front of his face.

"S-sorry." he stuttered. "It's just that...you've always been my idol." I smiled a killer smile that was thankfully hidden beneath my mask. "Well now, James. If I'm your idol then why don't you get me out of here and I'll gladly repay you." I said, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

Thank God it worked because James smiled and took out his key card and swiped it against the electronic lock. It clicked and slowly opened. I made sure to grab the knife just in case, making sure James didn't see me. The door opened fully and I saw James fully. He had to be a rookie; very young only of nineteen or twenty, had a wedding band on his left ring finger, and had a twinkle in his eye that all cops have until they go downhill and get corrupted.

"Come on." James said. "They won't let me take you out the front obviously but I know a back way."

I nodded but put my hand on his shoulder. "Two things. One, where can I get my stuff?" James gestured over his shoulder. "We keep maximum security's things in that room next to Bane."

I nodded my thanks and retrieved my things, sliding Bea and Arthur into their sheaths and grabbing my lovely assortment of guns. I turned to leave but a box with a baseball bat sticking out of it caught my eye. Opening the box, I found multiple guns all decked out in red and black harlequins, the baseball bat with the words 'GOOD NIGHT' painted on it, and finally a smaller version of the knife I know possessed.

Instantly, I knew the things belonged to Harl. I grabbed them and went back to where James was waiting. "What's that?" he asked, pointing to Harl's things. I already had a lie ready and sprang it. "You know that other thing I needed?" He nodded. "Well, I need you to let her out." I said pointing to Harl's cell where she was watching with wide eyes through the bars.

James eyes went just as wide as hers. "That's Harley Quinn! I can't spring her!" he exclaimed. I almost laughed at the irony of what he was already doing but didn't.

"What? No, that isn't Harley Quinn. It's Mary Jane!" I said, using the same convincing tone as before. James looked skeptically at me still. "But-" he started. "You don't want to make your idol unhappy do ya?" I asked.

James sighed in defeat and, much to my joy, swept his card across the lock. The door sprang open and I saw my Harl. _She's even more beautiful in person..._

* * *

HARLEY'S POV

The door opened and standing there was the guard Wade had been talking to, James, and Wade himself. _Wow,_ I thought. _Not how I imagined him to look like._ Wade wore a red and black suit with a utility belt, had two swords sheathed on his back, his face was covered by a red mask with black ovals over the white eye slits, there were also multiple holsters across the suit that were holding guns. My Knight in Shining Armor was also muscular. But not gross muscle, lean muscle. It was a definite change from Mistah J's almost-non-existent muscles.

I'm sure my eyes were probably bursting out of my head like that of a cartoon character on a Saturday Morning but I didn't care. I stalked over to Wade who seemed to be having trouble comprehending that I was in front of him. "Thank you." I whispered.

He shook himself out of the daze he seemed to be in and whispered back: "Anytime, my Diamond." I shivered, his words washing over me like a nice cool bath. He then handed me a box filled with my stuff. I smiled and restocked my belt and slung my bat across my bat. I then looked to Wade who said, "Onward James! To freedom!"

I giggled which made Wade turn to me. I couldn't tell but I think he was smiling underneath that mask.

* * *

 **short, i know but i will be updating this later in the week. anyway, how'd you guys like it? was it good, bad, in between? please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**back in black with a new chapter! [i love that song] this note is going to be short but i just wanted to let you guys know how much i appreciate the reviews! you guys are so nice! and now on with the story!**

* * *

WADE'S POV

"Are we there yet?" I whined. James turned to look at me in frustration. That was the fifth time I had asked that within a minute. "Almost." he said through gritted teeth. We turned a corner to find an electronically locked door. I smiled and glanced at where Harley was walking next to me. She seemed happy enough but also conflicted about something. James unlocked the door before I could ask what it was exactly.

"There ya go." he said, gesturing to the now open door. "Go ahead Harl. I'll catch up." She nodded and walked along the wall far enough to where she couldn't hear. "Now," I started. "James. I recall that I stated how I was going to repay you when I was...wrongly imprisoned."

He nodded. I grinned. "Well, here you go." He looked confused before a cry of pain erupted from his mouth. His eyes drifted to where I had thrust the knife into his abdomen. I leaned in and whispered into his ear. "There. I repaid you. Now, do me one last favor James. Say hi to the Death for me won't you. And tell her that I found someone else. Someone in my league."

James' eyes widened before he slumped forward. I let him fall to the ground before sticking a motion-triggered bomb inside his wound. I almost feel bad for whoever finds him.

"Wade?" I turn to see Harley looking between me and James. "Couldn't have anybody telling what happened." I said and started walking toward the woods to the left of the asylum. She didn't say anything else as she walked beside me. An awkward silence settled between us.

"Where are we going?" she asked. "I have an apartment not too far from here. You can stay there with me."

She put a hand on my arm, stopping me. "But what about Mistah J? He'll wonder where I am." I held her hands in mine and looked her in the eye. "Do you really want to go back? Think about it Harl. He left you to the Bat. He let you get captured."

She bit her lip and looked down. "I-I know. It's just...I don't want to accept it." she whispered painfully.

I nodded and let her rest her head on my chest. "Joker was bad. You deserve better than that lunatic."

Harley pushed off and wiped her eyes. "I just need some time." I nodded, understanding. She turned to continue walking before stopping like a deer in headlights. She spun on her heel and ran back to me. "What about Bud and Lou? I can't leave them alone."

"We can grab them on our way to my place. Along with anything else you need." Harley smiled and stuck closer to me as she guided me to the abandoned funhouse that was Joker's hideout.

* * *

HARLEY'S POV

"Come on, Harl. He'll be back any minute." Wade complained in my ear as I grabbed the last of my things. Ammo, makeup, costumes and other things. I snatched Bud and Lou's leash up before dragging Wade to where they sat in their cage. They barked **(i dont know what hyenas do but we're gonna go with bark)** happily as I approached. I unlocked their cage and told them how good they were for waiting on their mommy.

I put them on the leash and handed it to Wade who didn't look happy, I don't really know though because of the mask, but took it anyway and tried to keep them under control.

We headed for the side door and made it out with no issues. Wade then guided me to a small apartment complex that looked pretty well-kept despite the fact we were in the Narrows.

He lead us up to the fourth floor and opened the door to what I assume is his apartment. It was cleaner than what I thought it would be but there were weapons and guns everywhere. "Sorry for the mess." he said and picked up some hand grenades that were on the kitchen counter. I shrugged it off. "It's fine. I don't mind really. Better than having food and trash everywhere."

He chuckled and guided me over to a room off to the side. It included a bed, nightstand, fan, and small bathroom with a shower and toilet. "Thank you." I said gratefully and walked in.

"No prob." He said and handed the leash to me. I unhooked it and let my boys check out their new surroundings. I then walked out followed by Wade. We sat in the main room across from each other.

"Wade, can you please tell me more about you?" I pleaded. He glanced at me before sighing. "I'll tell you most of it but some of it will have to wait." I nodded but was still curious as to why he was keeping stuff from me still when I told him pretty much everything about me.

"My childhood is tough to speak of so all you need is that my parents weren't the best but took care of me when they could." I could relate. My parents weren't the best but cared for me and my siblings all the same. "Skip ahead through the weird school years and I was in the prime of my life. Ready to settle down, start a family. Fate had other plans. I got cancer." I looked at him shocked. Cancer is rough. "The doctors told me I only had a month to live. That was before my future landed in my lap. I was approached by a doctor who worked for an experiment of sorts. They thought they could make super soldiers. I volunteered to undergo the experiment. It worked in a way.

"My body is scarred forever by what happened but whatever the hell they did worked. I am slightly faster and stronger than a normal person. I can also heal from anything. Any wound. You name it. I'm basically unkillable."

He paused to watch my expression. I admit I was in shock at what he told me. Not only did he have cancer but he can't die. My doctor side couldn't help but marvel at what those who had experimented on him had done but I was angry that in doing so they condemned him to live out his life as an outcast.

"That's pretty much it. You okay Harl?" I smiled at him.

"Yeah. Just a little shocked and angry." He cocked his head. "Angry?"

"Not at you. At the people who did this to you. If I had my way..." I left it at that. Wade chuckled and I heard the tissue damage shine through like it had at Arkham. Probably another side-effect from what he went through.

I went to say something else but Lou came running in, growling. Wade snapped up his head. I comforted Lou and stroked his ears. "What's wrong Lou? Where's Bud at?" Then Bud came limping in. His fur was matted with blood and there was a gash on his leg that looked to be a from a knife.

My heart dropped and I dreaded what had done that to him. My fear was confirmed when I heard laughter and Joker stepped into the room. He held a bloody knife and a gun.

"You've been a very bad girl, Harley. Time to teach you some manners." A shot rang out and everything went black.

* * *

 **haha! i feel evil with my cliffhanger of doom. i meant to post this two days ago but i forgot and then got writers block. hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
remember to review!**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**I am SO sorry to all of you who thought this was an update. I've had writer's block forever and only have one idea and it's not very good so I'm scared since this is my most successful story and I don't want to mess up! w**

 **Thank you to all my followers you make my day! Any ideas you guys have for how to progress this story I'll be glad to listen and give credit to whose idea(s) I use for the next chapter and so on. I really don't have an excuse for not updating other than the fact that it's summer and the curse of writer's block has befallen me. As of now this story is on hiatus.**

 **Hmmm...I'm trying to think of more to say since this seems like only a small paragraph but I guess that's it! Hopefully I'll be able to update soon but just keep checking your e-mail or whatever for an update. Until next time my fellow Harley-pool shippers!㈴5㈴5㈴5㈴5❤❤❤**


	7. Chapter 6

**Oh hey guys... How's it going? *smiles sheepishly* I cannot begin to tell you how sorry I am that I left on that brutal cliffhanger. I've had a very long and tough year. Friends, family, and just plain life in general. I have been focused mainly on my wattpad account (it's -FamousLastWords- for those of you on there) and just haven't had time to publish this chapter. I have also gotten into new fandoms which you guys know how that is. I've gotten really into music too and have tried to improve my writing so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Wade's POV

I stood, unmoving, as I watched Harley fall to the ground. Bud and Lou made their way back down the hall as Joker laughed with a touch of crazy that could only be his. Geez. He's even more creepy in person.

"Now, who's this? Did my Harley leave me for another clown?"

I shook myself out of my daze and pulled a gun. "I'm no clown. Doesn't mean I'm not funny though." I shot off but he dodged a lot faster than I would have thought. Joker shot his pistol in anger as I ran toward him. He made a lucky shot to my shoulder making me stumble. It hurt for a split second before I shook off the pain and got close enough to punch his jaw.

We fought, surprisingly well matched to the other, in hand-to-hand combat. He cut me with the knife in his shoe a few times and I replied with a shot to his thigh and forearm then stabbed his foot with a knife. Both of us were covered in our own blood as well as each others' when Joker began laughing again.

Tired of it, I grabbed him by his collar and slammed the grinning lunatic into the wall behind him. "You know, I would have been making all kinds of jokes if not for you making me so angry," I growled out.

Still smiling, he replied, "Oo, we got another wannabe comedian then? Alright, just don't spoil my punchline!" Then he landed a punch to my throat, making me release him in surprise.

"Don't you just love fighting jokes?" He asked and recovered his pistol while I was dazed. Joker reloaded his gun and aimed it at my face. "I would keep you around. You seem fun. Kicking ass, grabbing a bite, all the while cracking jokes," He drawled. He sauntered over to Harley as I struggled to my feet and lifted her up by her hair, showing the gunshot wound below her collarbone.

"But you did steal my little minx and that's a big no-no in my book," Joker dropped her and his smile grew on his face once more toward me. "Tell the big man I said hello," I heard the pistol go off and my chest flare up in pain, everything fading away as Joker smiled at me and waving with joy.

Harley's POV

I woke up tied to a bed. "Just great," I muttered but sighed in relief when I realized I was still dressed in my costume. However, my face grew pale when I remembered what had happened before I passed out. "Oh crap."

"Why hello, Harley dear."

That sick voice. That sick, evil voice I thought loved me.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked with venom as Joker entered into my field of vision.

He feigned hurt. "Harls that hurts. But if you _must_ know," He climbed onto the bed next to me, "Since you've fallen for that gender opposite of yourself, I figured I should have some fun."

My eyes went wide as he licked his lips. "Fun?" I managed in a whisper.

He smiled at me, an evil glint in his eyes. "Oh, yes. I was just warming up when you still loved me. Now it's time for the main event!"

Joker cackled madly and pressed a finger just beneath my collar bone and above my cleavage, making my breath hitch and let out a gasp of surprise as he searched for the bullet. I was almost crying in pain when he finally brought it out, fingers bloody, then threw it over his shoulder.

 _"Now we can get started.."_

* * *

 **Okay so kinda cliffhanger but I'm pretty sure you can put two and two together and assume what Joker does to poor Harley. Has my writing improved? Please let me know! Also, thank you guys for all the support I really, really appreciate it. Kudos to Diana (a named guest) for the idea of Joker torturing Harley. I will update soon (I promise for reals) before February ends. I've already written the epilogue for this story and I love how I've ended it I just need to get there. This story will be no more than twenty chapters long but longer than ten chapters. Last but not least, Merry Christmas Eve and Happy Holidays! I'll see you guys next year! :)**


End file.
